He Got Me Dancing
by SugarNoms
Summary: Dean isn't feeling like himself so Castiel decides they should go for a drive to cheer him up. Just a quick little one shot this is my first go at writing fan fiction, critiques are welcome just go easy on me


So this is my first go at writing fan fiction, critique is welcome just go easy on me~

Cas woke up to the sound of rain trickling down on the roof, he rolled over and checked the time not fazed by the fact that it wasn't much later then when he fell asleep.

He has been having trouble sleeping but this is the longest he has slept so far, he slowly got out of bed, stretched his arms out and yawed, he looked out the window, it was gloomy outside and the faint smell of rain filled the damp air.

He went to see if anyone else was awake and found Dean resting against the frame of the door. "Morning Dean." "Mornin' Cas, got any sleep?" Dean said peering over his shoulder. Cas simply nodded. Dean looked away once more. Cas moved closer and stood next to Dean. "Dean…what are you looking at?" He moved his eyes around scoping the view ahead of him trying to see what caught Dean's attention so. "I'm just enjoying the rain" Dean finally replied."Oh."

They stood in silence, listening to the calm and gentle rain. "Dean…." "Yeah, Cas?" "What is troubling you?"

The corner of Dean's mouth lifted in a faint smile as he scoffed. "Nothing gets past you" Cas comfortingly rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at Cas' hand out of the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead again. "I'm just worried, is all." "I do not understand, things have been going well?" "That's just it, Cas."

Dean tensed up and stood up straight no longer leaning against the door. "Things are almost….too good, you know? Just when we get nice and cozy- properly patched up…something comes along and rips it all apart again" Dean spoke with slight hesitation.

Castiel didn't say anything he stood still for a second and took his hand off Dean's shoulder then walked away.

Dean sighed still staring in to the distance, suddenly he heard a familiar jingling sound, he shifted his attention to where it was coming from and saw Castiel dangling the impala keys in the air. Dean smiled and extended his hand. Castiel firmly placed the Keys into Dean's hand giving his hand a tiny squeeze before letting go.

They got into the impala and eased onto the road, all Castiel could hear was the rain and the purring of the impala, Dean reached over and switched the radio on, the volume was pretty low but Castiel recognized the song, he hummed along, softly murmuring a few lyrics here and there. "You know this song?" Dean sounded surprised. "Yes, they played this song numerous of times last week" Dean turned the volume up and began to sing along "So let me be, and i'll set you free!"

Cas joined in as the chorus started "I am a misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me"

Dean took his hands off the wheel and started to play the air guitar, he then tapped the beat on the steering wheel like a drummer. Cas tilted his head slightly.

"Air instruments, Cas"

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with the concept"

"You just pretend to be be playing the instrument"

Dean tries to explain holding his invisible guitar.

"Why?"Cas asks skeptically

"For fun, I guess. Just try it"

Cas lifted his arms stiffly and wiggled his fingers.

Dean bursted out with laughter and pulled up at the side of the road, he stopped the car and rested his head on his hands on top of the steering wheel still laughing. He calmed down and lifted his head slightly flashing a look at Cas before resting it down laughing again.

"I'm sorry, man" he huffed breathlessly wiping a tear from his eye. "You gotta_ feel_ it."

"But I can't feel anything, Dean. I thought it was supposed to be pretend."

"It is, what I mean is….you gotta _really_ imagine it, you lack passion"

Cas moved his arms up and down attempting to replicate the movements of a drummer, but his movements were too robotic.

Dean shaked his head disapprovingly. "Nah, I think you need a little more arm space"

Dean set the volume to full blast and climbed out of the car.

Cas followed "Dean, the rain."

"Even better, it adds to the performance"

"Performance?"

"You sit over there" Dean pointed to the hood of the car. "Watch-" Dean pointed to his eyes with his index and middle finger "-and Learn" he took a few steps back and struck a pose. Head down, arms up, knees bent.

"I am a misery" Dean sung into a pretend microphone moving his body in little jolts. "Why won't you answer me?" he lifted his "mic" up into the air holding it with one hand before falling to the ground grabbing his air guitar and strumming away "girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad, I'm gonna get you back" he flashed Cas a smile and winked "I'm gonna get you back"

Dean jumped up back on his feet and slowly shuffled over to Cas taking his hand signalling Cas to follow him, Cas got on his feet and Dean lifted his arms and twirled Cas, then he pulled him back and held him tight. "I'm desperate and confused" Dean held the back of Cas' neck "So far away from you" Cas didn't think the lyrics fit because they were so close that he could feel Dean's breath with every word he sang. Dean let go of Cas to starts playing the "drums" again "Why do you do what you do to me yeah!" Cas got into the bent knees head down position that Dean used earlier, he began to play the air guitar while headbanging "Why won't you answer me answer me yeah!" Dean looked like he was trying not to laugh but he leaned his back against Cas' back and they started to play the air guitar together with much enthusiasm. "Now you got it!" Dean sounded impressed and Cas felt proud of his little accomplishment.

Cas began to move in little jolted steps imitating Dean's movements from earlier, he walked closer to Dean then took a few steps back again, Dean just rolled with it and sang along. Cas took a few steps back as Dean danced towards him but he noticed he was already up against the impala Dean leaned in closer placing one hand on Cas' hand which was resting on the hood of the impala and brushing his other hand against Cas' cheek. "Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad, i'm gonna get you back i'm gonna get you back" Their noses brushed against each other and Dean was the only thing that Cas could see, the only thing he could feel, Cas could really feel emotion right now but he wasn't sure if that was what Dean was referring to earlier but Dean's voice made him feel brave, Cas pressed his lips against Dean's, it felt like Dean didn't expect it at first, but it didn't feel like he was resisting either. Dean cupped Cas' face in his hands and Cas held Dean close, with his arms around Dean's waste, his fingers locked together. The air was cold but Dean's body felt warm against his, and the caress of his lips felt soft. They slowly pulled away from each other, They stared into each others eyes in a daze as if they both thought they were still asleep and dreaming, Dean shook his head and backed away "Yeah, uum…that's how you err…" he looked down and cleared his throat "-air guitar.." he gestured Cas to get up and they got in the car. Dean started the engine and as they were driving back home Cas couldn't help but wonder if Dean's heart was beating as fast as his was beating.


End file.
